


Date Night

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Noctis, Prompto, et une sortie en pleine nuit.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: La dizaine du drabble [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047232) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou), [PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil). 



Noctis réajusta sa capuche sur sa tête, coiffant sa frange pour qu'elle lui cache les yeux, puis reporta son attention sur ce que disait Prompto. Il avait été engagé en tant que photographe pour un mariage qui avait été un véritable fiasco, tellement qu'il avait promis de montrer quelques photos à Noctis.

Au fond, Noctis s'en fichait pas mal de cette histoire, mais en regardant le sourire de Prompto, ses yeux pétillants et en écoutant sa voix enjouée, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il pourrait écouter n'importe quoi tant que cela signifiait qu'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
